Anything but this
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Jaden gets a rude awakening, he's wasted his last week of freedom and has to return to duel academy right now! A one shot for everyone that's going back to school!  enjoy


**Anything but this**

Well, since all the kiddies are going back to school, I decided that Duel academy shouldn't escape the cruelty that is (thunder and lightning) The Education System!

_And well, I can be evil since I don't go to school no more… (it's true what they say tho' I actually miss it! ;;) It's a one shot once again to fill in the gaps between my laziness…_

_**Warnings**__: Yaoi/shonen-ai, which is boy's love, and Mentioning's of a torture chamber! (Aka Crowlers class) that's it! _

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Zane: **__Shindou doesn't own yugioh gx, kellogs frosties or a centaur…_

_**Shindou: **__(stares at Zane and drools) …mmmm_

_**Zane: **__(backs away slowly) Gecko, she's doing it again…_

_**Adrian**__: (takes off monocle) oo I warned you feeding her would do this…_

Jaden Yuki looked around himself and it seemed like he was in heaven. He was surrounded by every dessert imaginable, tiramisu, jelly and ice cream, chocolate fondue, angel food cake, ice-cream soda, banana split, you name it, and it was there. Just as the brunette was about to sink his teeth into a rather delicious looking chocolate éclair he was jerked back into reality. He opened his chestnut coloured eyes and all he could make out was the blurry outline of a person holding a bucket menacingly over his head.

"Professor Crowler, don't" Jaden shrieked as he felt the contents of the bucket land upon him drenching his entire being with icy-cold water. When the brunette opened his eyes and looked at himself, he wailed like Chazz Princeton did every time he remembered he was in Slifer red "ewww" he said sounding rather like a small child, "this was totally uncalled for" Jaden said glaring up at what he had thought to be Professor Crowler.

Jaden suddenly let out a piercing scream, "my mom's professor Crowler" he squealed before diving under his damp sheets, trying to figure out a way to survive this. Just as his brain had begun to work for the first time since he'd left grade school the covers were pulled from him and in that brief moment, all coherent… correction all thought left his mind.

There before him, was the most menacing, and terror-inspiring sight that Jaden Yuki had ever seen in his seventeen years of his life. His usually calm, sweet and angelic mother was standing above him with a demonic aura surrounding her.

"Jaden, you're alarm went off three times, and I've been calling you for twenty minutes" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have 15 minutes left to get ready to go back to duel academy" she said almost ready to strangle her beloved son. "I thought I had until next week" Jaden wailed miserably, "you did, but that was last week, the same week you stayed up for five nights in a row watching 'Fubuki, the Saiyo slayer' on the premium channel" his mom explained, sighing to herself for her sons empty head. "You went to bed Friday, and you've basically been asleep until you got you're shower" she explained, "You missed nineteen phone calls from Jesse as well" Ellen said as she forcibly dragged Jaden from the damp bed.

"Get dressed, I've made you a packed breakfast, everyone else is gone to work/school and or whatever it is that they do, I've lost track of it" she said as she walked from Jaden's room tutting to herself for not home schooling her boy, when it was obvious that he needed it.

Jaden stood up and grabbed a pair of plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and headed down stairs. "There's you're stuff" Ellen said, ignoring the pleading look in her son's eyes that was simply begging her to allow him to return to his bed and sleep for a few more days.

The brunette grabbed put on his sneakers and gave his mother a withering glare before he headed out the door, dragging his backpack behind him.

Once he was standing outside in the autumnal sunshine (is there such a thing?) he realised that he had no idea which way led toward the airport that took him the academy. After standing outside for roughly five minutes Jaden gave up and returned, defeated into his home. "Mom, I need a lift," he said bluntly, refusing to meet his mother's eyes.

Ellen smiled smugly to herself, as she grabbed her car keys and bundled her son into the car and hauled him off to the airport which thankfully wasn't that far away, for some unknown reason Jaden's dad, had deemed it necessary for the Yuki's to live near an airport, it was though he had anticipated Jaden's admission into duel academy.

After ten minutes of his mother cackling manically behind the steering wheel as she purposely aimed for small children, cute woodland creatures and what seemed to be a lollipop lady, the cherry red Volvo pulled up in front of Domino airport. "Have fun In school chick" Ellen said as she pulled her eldest son into a back-breaking hug, which after 30 seconds had left the brunette gasping for air.

Jaden waved to his mother as he stepped into the large glass building, and headed toward the check-in desk. When he had sent his bag off to be scanned and what not he headed over to the departure gate. The brunette checked the times and his eyes almost popped out of his head, "she lied" he said growling at the thought of his mother, "I have another two hours to kill" he hissed as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable airport seats.

'I might as well kill some time' the brunette thought, his chestnut eyes twinkling as he pulled out a copy of fruits basket from his carry-on bag. "I wonder how Tohru and Kyo are doing?" the brunette said sighing dreamily as he felt something hit his shoulder. He slowly turned his head, and when he came face to face with a pair of beautiful sea green eyes the brunette almost died. "Hola Jaden" Jesse said smiling down at the startled Yuki.

"Wait, what're you doing here?" Jaden said as he buried his nose in his manga in a vain attempt to hide his blush. "Well, I'm taking the aeroplane to school" Jesse said nodding as he stated his M.O, as though he were confirming it to himself as well.

"What're ya reading?" Jesse chirped as he plucked the manga from Jaden, flipping it around so he could read the cover, Jesse slowly looked Jaden in the eye. "This is girls manga," Jesse whispered, as though Jaden didn't know that already.

The brunette nodded, "I know" he said quietly, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"I like this one, it's where Kyo pets Tohru's head after her mom's funeral thingy" Jesse said smiling brightly, Jaden nodded, 'where's he going with this?' he thought nervously eyeing the brunette. Jaden blushed when he saw Jesse lean in toward him.

"Sometimes I feel like Kyo, and I don't know what way to treat my feelings for you Jaden" Jesse whispered leaning in close to the brunettes ear.

Jaden began to blush furiously when he saw the teal haired teenager's face slowly inch closer toward his, he could feel Jesse's warm breath against his lips, just a little closer and…

"**Jaden Yuki!**" Jaden jumped to attention when he heard a familiar shriek. "Back to you're old ways, even on the first day of the new school year" Crowler snapped looking down at the brunette with contempt. "I will not tolerate this anymore, go and see Chancellor Shepperd," the blonde haired hermaphrodite said glaring at Jaden as though he were no more than a cockroach.

The chocolate haired Slifer slowly stood up and began to walk across the classroom, and as he did somebody caught his eye. He spotted a familiar blue haired teenager waving at him, and when he was sure no one was looking at him, he blew Jaden a quick kiss.

'What's wrong with him?' Crowler thought to him self suspiciously as he saw the Slacker's face turn bright red for no apparent reason. "While you're gone, you'd want to get yourself checked out by the nurse, you're face matches you're blazer" Crowler snapped just as Jaden had reached the doors. "It's not natural for someone's face to turn that red that quickly," Crowler muttered tersely, ignoring Jaden, whose face had managed to become even redder than it had been.

'Yes sir, it's good to be back at the academy' Jaden thought sarcastically to himself as he walked down the hallway, trying to decide whether or not he should visit Shepperd or Fontaine first.

(Yawn, it's late) well, another one shot completed, it sucked; I know that, and I wanted to write a proper spirit--shipping fluff thing so; ta-da!

Finally the TV channel where I live started showing yugioh gx season 3! I love Jesse's voice (swoon) and Jim, and Adrian… and wait that's it! **Happy return to school** to anyone that has, and to everyone else; **Happy September**:D

Anywho, review, every time you do, Hane Kuriboh bites Professor Viper.

Hane Kuriboh: Kuriiii! :D


End file.
